


I’m Dating the Abominable Snowman

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Yeti Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The one where Derek, is in fact, dating the Abominable Snowman("Technically I'm a Yeti!")





	I’m Dating the Abominable Snowman

Stiles roared one last time, watching as the entire pack of werehyenas turned tail and ran. He was breathing heavy, and steam leaked from his nose. His breath was that cold. He pounded an oversized fist into the ground again, shaking the earth with its strength. Frost was beginning to spread out from where his paw was touching the ground and he grunts.

It took him a long moment to pull his shift back. He hadn’t shifted in  _ years _ , and it took concentration to shrink down to human, force fur to recede back into skin. When he did, it was to find his entire pack staring at him. Their faces were a mix of shock and wonder, and none of them looked like they totally believed what they just saw.

Stiles couldn't even blame them.

“I’m dating the Abominable Snowman,” Derek said, and it startled a laugh out of Stiles.

“Technically I’m a Yeti,” Stiles told them, and Derek smiled at him, soft and private. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
